Um final alternativo para o fim da serie 4
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Uma songfic sobre Jack Bristow e Irina Derevko, no final da 4 ª série. Música "Family Portrait" por Pink


Pink – Family Portrait

Por: GracieLauraBristow

Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound **(Mamã por favor pára de chorar, eu não consigo aguentar o som)  
**Your pain is painful and its tearing me down **(A tua dor é dolorosa e está a deitar-me abaixo)  
**I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed **(Eu oiço vidros a partir enquanto me sento na minha cama)  
**I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said **(Eu disse ao pai que tu não pretendias dizer essas coisas horriveis que disseste)**

**  
**Ela sorriu ao observar a cena, os pais… era tão bom voltar a dizer a palavra pais, Jack e Irina beijavam-se ternamente enquanto a maioria dos presentes, olhava estupefacto para tudo aquilo.

As memórias voltaram-lhe simplesmente, memórias doces, de outra vida que não aquela.

You fight about money, about me and my brother **(Vocês discutem por dinheiro, por causa de mim e do meu irmão)  
**And this I come home to, this is my shelter **(E isto é o que eu tenho em casa, isto é o meu abrigo)  
**Its not easy growing up in World War Three **(Não é fácil crescer na Terceira Guerra Mundial)  
**Never knowing what love could be, you'll see **(Nunca saber o que o amor pode ser, tu vais ver)  
**I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family **(Eu não quero amar para me destruir como isso tem feito á minha familia)**

"_Os pais brincavam com ela num parque de campismo, ela corria atrás de um passaro e consegui ouvir as vozes dos pais, os risos delse, conseguia sentir a alegria deles."_

Sydney abriu os olhos e viu os pais sorrirem, e beijarem-se uma outra vez, e mais memórias...

Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **(Podemos resolver isto? Podemos ser uma família?)  
**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything **(Eu prometo que serei melhor, mama eu não farei nada)  
**Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **(Podemos resolver isto? Podemos ser uma família?)  
**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave **(Eu prometo que serei melhor, Papá por favor não vás)  
**_  
__Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound __**(Papá por favor pára de gritar, eu não suporto o som)  
**__Make mama stop crying, cause I need you around __**(Faz a mamã parar de chorar, porque eu preciso de vocês á minha volta)  
**__My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true __**(A minha mamã, ela ama-te, não importa o que ela diga é verdade)  
**__I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you too __**(Eu sei que ela ate magoou, mas lembra-te eu também te amo)**_

_**  
**_Desta vez a memória era mais recente...

"_COMO É QUE TE ATREVES!?" Gritou a voz de um homem descontrolado._

"_Eu já te disse para baixares o tom de voz!" Disse ela tentando a todo o custo controlar-se_

"_Para mim chega, eu tive de aturar muita coisa, a tua filha resultante do teu affair com o meu melhor amigo, a tua arrogância e as consequencias dos teus actos! Mas chega, tu não vais por a MINHA filha em perigo!"_

"_Seu prepotente, tu dormiste com a minha irmã, e eu atirei-te isso a cara, NÃO! Tu mataste um clone meu pensando que era eu e eu atirei-te isso a cara, NÃO! É tu tens o descernimento de me dizer que eu dormi com o teu melhor amigo, pois fica a saber que me chateajearam para que isso acontece-se"_

"_CHANTAGEARAM-TE" Disse ela com uma gargalhada fria e sarcastica "Tanto Te chantagearam que tiveste uma FILHA COM ELE."_

"_A NADIA NÃO É FILHA DO SLOANE_" Disse ela começando a chorar "ELA É TUA FILHA"

Jack parou e olhou surpreso para a mulher que agora chorava no chão_, aproximou e secou-lhe as lagrimas como se a discusão que a cinco minutos parecia acabar com o mundo, nunca tivesse existido. Syd sorriu e saiu dali radiante sem que os pais tivessem dado pela presença dela._

Ela abriu os olhos novamente, a mãe aproximava-se dela enquanto o pai premanecia atrás…

_  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away __**(Eu hoje fugi para longe, fugi deste lugar, fugi para longe)  
**__Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way __**(Não quero voltar para aquele sitio mas não tenho escolha, não há forma)  
**__Its not easy growing up in World War Three __**(Não é fácil crescer na Terceira Guerra Mundial)  
**__Never knowing what love could be, you'll see __**(Nunca saber o que o amor pode ser, tu vais ver)  
**__I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family __**(Eu não quero amar para me destruir como isso tem feito á minha família)  
**__  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? __**(Podemos resolver isto? Podemos ser uma família?)  
**__I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything __**(Eu prometo que serei melhor, mama eu não farei nada)  
**__Can we work it out? Can we be a family? __**(Podemos resolver isto? Podemos ser uma família?)  
**__I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave __**(Eu prometo que serei melhor, Papá por favor não vás)**_

Ela sorriu e fecho os olhos ao sentir o calor da mãe que a abraçava, aquilo cheiro tão natural e ao mesmo tempo tão único e caracteristico dela era bom, era prefeito e era o melhor "activador" de memoria que alguém podia ter...

"_Syd, para. Ainda te magoas" gritou a mãe para ela que se encontrava em cima de uma arvóre._

"_Mamã, isto é giro" Ela sorriu ternamente "Parece que vou voar"__**(Na nossa moldura de família, nós parecemos muito felizes)  
**__Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally __**(Vamos fingir, vamos agir como se isto fosse natural)  
**__  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays __**(Eu não quero dividir as ferias)  
**__I don't want two addresses __**(Eu não quero duas moradas)**__  
I don't want a step-brother anyways __**(Eu não quero ter um meio-irmão de qualquer das formas)  
**__And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name __**(E eu não quero que a minha mãe tenha de mudar o seu ultimo nome)**_

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy

Sentiu as mãos quentes da mãe no seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que as lagrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto livermente, era como se voltasse a ter quatros anos, era tão bom ter mãe outra vez, porque antes aquela mulher não era a mãe dela, era uma inimiga do estado que apenas queria prejudicar o seu pais.

Ela premaneceu com os olhos fechado, desfrutando de uma sensação tão boa e indescritivelmente única, até que sentiu a mãe beija-lhe a testa, abriu vagarosamente os olhos com medo de que tudo aquilo não passa-se de um sonho, e sorriu ao ver a mãe, também ela com as lagrimas nos olhos mas com um sorriso resplanescente, e num momento unico abraçou-a como se nada mais existisse

_  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy __**(Na nossa moldura de família, nós parecemos muito felizes)  
**__We look pretty normal, let's go back to that __**(Nós parecemos normais, vamos voltar aí)  
**__In our family portrait, we look pretty happy __**(Na nossa moldura de família, nós parecemos muito felizes)  
**__Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally __**(Vamos fingir, vamos agir como se isto fosse natural)  
**__  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy __**(Na nossa moldura de família, nós parecemos muito felizes)  
**__(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) __**(Poderá resultar? Podemos ser uma familia?)  
**__We look pretty normal, let's go back to that __**(Nós parecemos normais, vamos voltar aí)  
**__(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything) __**(Eu prometo que serei melhor, mama eu não farei nada)  
**__In our family portrait, we look pretty happy __**(Na nossa moldura de família, nós parecemos muito felizes)  
**__(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) __**(Poderá resultar? Podemos ser uma familia?)  
**__  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally __**(Vamos finger, vamos agir como se isto fosse natural)  
**__(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave) __**(Eu prometo que serei melhor, Papá por favor não vás)  
**__In our family portrait, we look pretty happy __**(Na nossa moldura de família, nós parecemos muito felizes)  
**__(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) __**(Poderá resultar? Podemos ser uma familia?)  
**__We look pretty normal, let's go back to that __**(Nós parecemos normais, vamos voltar aí)  
**__(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave) __**(Eu prometo que serei melhor, Papá por favor não vás)**_

A mãe libertou-a do abraço quando sentiu o marido aproximar-se, Syd sorriu com as lagrimas nos olhos e abraçou o pai... era tão irreal tudo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo era a melhor coisa do mundo, todos aqueles sentimentos surgindo no seu interior era fascinantes e únicos.

Ela até podia não ter Vaughn e sinceramente ela já nem sabia se ainda o amava apenas desejava que ele fosse feliz, mas tinha os pais, Nadia e a pequena Gracie que pouco mais de 2 anos tinha, a sua irmã mais pequena.

Sorriu, sem medo nem pesos como a muito não fazia.

_**  
**__  
Daddy don't leave __**(Papá não vás)**__  
Daddy don't leave __**(Papá não vás)**__  
Daddy don't leave __**(Papá não vás)**__  
Turn around please __**(Volta atrás por favor)**__  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? __**(Lembra-te da noite em que te fostes embora, levaste a minha estrela brilhante?)  
**__Daddy don't leave __**(Papá não vás)**__  
Daddy don't leave __**(Papá não vás)**__  
Daddy don't leave __**(Papá não vás)**__  
Don't leave us here alone __**(não nós deixes aqui sozinhas)**__** (A mãe será mais simpatica)**__  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother __**(Eu vou ser muito melhor, eu vou dizer ao meu irmão)  
**__Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner __**(Oh, eu não vou mais derramar o leite ao jantar)**__  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right __**(Eu vou ser muito melhor, eu vou fazer tudo certo)  
**__I'll be your little girl forever __**(Eu vou ser sempre a tua menina pequenina)**__  
I'll go to sleep at night __**(Eu irei dormir à noite)**_

Mom will be nicer

_  
__Fim_


End file.
